Heroes of the New World
by Hime Akame
Summary: "I wish I got to experience what it feels like to be a hero instead of an undead overlord." Satoru entertained such a thought as he stared at a familiar emblem belonging to Touch Me during the final minutes of Yggdrasil. Little did he expect such a wish to be granted as he finds himself teleported alone into the New World whilst armed with a new set of abilities. (Satoru x Lakyus)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Second Chance  
**

Sitting alone atop a magnificent throne of obsidian, Momonga let out a small sigh as he leaned his skeletal back upon the gigantic world item, attempting to spend the final moments of Yggdrasil as comfortably as he could.

He tried his best to ignore mundane issues from real life such as the fact that work would start at 4 am the following morning, therefore only leaving him around four hours to rest once he logged off. The reason was because this was the final time he would get to be a part of this world...the final time he could call himself Momonga. So in light of the past 12 years, he wanted to dedicate every ounce of his attention to a place that contained his fondest memories even if it was a virtual one.

Despite all the time that had passed, Momonga could still imagine the chatter and laughter from his fellow guild mates as they interacted. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly as familiar memories of his friends surfaced one by one, allowing him to relive everything that they had experienced together.

Eventually his mind settled on one particular strong and fond memory from when it all began, something he had experienced when he was weak and constantly hunted by other players. Had this particular incident involving a heroic paladin not happened, Momonga couldn't say with confidence that he would still be around. The way he had seemingly appeared from nowhere in order to save him despite them being strangers.

"He was always going on about justice haha. I wonder how Touch Me is doing nowadays?" Momonga whispered as his gaze naturally landed upon a particular flag inscribed with the Paladin's emblem.

Although he didn't know much about their former clan's leader outside of the game, Momonga was aware that his friend was apparently fairly well off in real life. Not only was he married to a lovely wife but eventually became a father too. Furthermore, Touch Me also had a stable government job which supposedly had something to do with law enforcement. To be honest, Momonga had to admit that there was times when he felt a certain level of jealousy towards his friend, especially when he found out more about the astronomical difference between them in real life. After all, Touch Me had it all whether it be riches, fame and family. Heck, he was even better than Momonga was in the game, even when the latter dedicated almost every second of his free time trying to get better at the virtual game.

But ultimately in the end, his sense of admiration always prevailed and overwhelmed every other negative emotion. To be able to hold onto such a respectable set of ideals even in game was truly awe inspiring after all.

Momonga had never admitted this out loud to anyone before, but he always had a childhood dream of becoming a hero. Even in the real world as a kid, Satoru would sometimes dream about eventually being someone rich enough to provide assistance to the poor. He had always thought that if you were in a position of power to be able to help someone, then you were fortunate. Perhaps it was because he wanted to feel loved and needed considering his loner status in real life, but there was something about seeing other people's smiles that really warmed his heart.

Of course, reality turned out to be extremely different from his hopeful imaginations, and the once colorful world of his childhood had gradually turned black and white. Forget helping others...he was almost at the point of asking desperately for help.

So when Momonga met someone who embodied those qualities that he had once sought out himself, it went without saying why he respected Touch Me so much. Sure there were times when his attitude would cause conflict with other members, most notably Ulbert, but he never saw his actions as incorrect and even strived to mimic even just a fraction of his heroics.

There was no way Momonga could ever become someone helpful in real life given his situation, so Yggdrasil was naturally the only place he could.

"But its a little too late for that now." Directing his gaze toward the top left corner of his UI, Momonga watched in silence as the final seconds of Yggdrasil drifted by.

**23:59:58**

"I wish I got to experience what it feels like to be a Hero to the humans instead of an undead overlord."

**23:59:59**

In this split second, two things happened far too quickly for Momonga to register. The first of of which was the disappearance of a small buff icon resembling a throne on his screen.

The second was a message that disappeared so fast that he missed it entirely.

**"...has logged in"**

**00:00:00**

* * *

Momonga blinked several times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. You see, his view had drastically changed over the course of roughly about 1 second, from originally his guild throne room to...what looked like the middle of a rocky road in the middle of goodness knows where. The scene was certainly not one he was particularly familiar with for never in his lifetime had he ever been in such a wide open green land filled with lush green trees on the sides.

Whats even more odd was the fact that...

"Wait a minute...was the game not supposed to end at midnight? Did the game developers make one last special event or something?" Momonga murmured to no one in particular as his mind went on overdrive, desperately doing it's best to come up with a plausible explanation for his current situation. How else could he have been forcibly teleported to the middle of nowhere?

But just when he arrived at one possible outcome, another more eye-catching detail caught his attention.

His vision was as unhindered and clear as it was in real life...meaning it lacked a few bits of information that he should have otherwise been able to see in game.

Aka the player UI.

His hp/mana bar, player name, level, mini map, server chat and even the clock were all gone, ultimately returning him back to square one with the most fundamental question once again taking the forefront of his mind.

"Where am I?" Momonga whispered in utter confusion, raising his long skeletal fingers to scratch his character's bony skull completely out of habit. But when he completed said gesture, he let out a small yelp in surprise.

Because his fingers had made contact with flesh.

"Whats going on? Am I not in game right?" Hurrying to confirm his growing concern, Satoru immediately withdraw his hands, bringing both of them up for inspection. As he had feared, two normal human hands filled his vision. Furthermore, as he lowered his gaze to inspect his current attire, the black-haired man found himself dressed in his usual work outfit which consisted of a set of black business pants and a blazer which was worn atop a wrinkle-less white t-shirt with a grey tie. It was the standard office dress code and needless to say, it was what he had worn to work today.

"So I'm not Momonga but Satoru right now? But this place looks nothing like reality?"

The skies were far too blue and the vast expense of nature that lay before him looked far too green for his reality to match. Heck, it would be a miracle to be able to breath without a gas mask in his world yet...here he could enjoy endless mouthfuls of fresh air without tasting even the slightest trace of pollution.

Something was wrong...very wrong.

Satoru decided to take a different approach by using the process of elimination. After all, if this was the game, he should still be able to use certain abilities or perhaps a console command of some sort.

**Message: GM call!**

But there was no response. Heck, rather than no response, it was like nothing even happened. You see, even if one was unable to get through to GMs in game, the player would at the very least be notified visually of it as well as hear the usual sound of phone dialing during the calling process.

But right now, not a single thing happened as Satoru mentally repeated the GM call signal over and over again. All he was doing right now was wasting brain power since it didn't seem like this particular console command even existed.

But he still had a few more tests to run through first before coming to a final conclusion. Next, he wanted to try and see if he could access any items that his character should have possessed. Taking a deep breath, Satoru reached out into the space directly in front of him with his right hand whilst visualizing a dimensional portal in his mind, a process he would commonly repeat in game to draw out certain items when the need arose.

However this experiment proved futile as well, with his hands touching nothing but the cool morning air that surrounded the man.

Finally, Satoru decided to try and confirm the last aspect that was bothering his mind. Was he able to use any magic? This idea seemed rather ludicrous seeing as how his previous two experiments ended up in failure, but it was still something worth finding out now.

In light of that thought, the black-haired man decided to focus his mind and cease any unnecessary movements much like he would when preparing to cast a spell in game. Then by directing all his inner strength towards his right hand, Satoru thrust his arm forward before yelling out the spell he had chosen in as dramatic a fashion as possible.

**Maximized magic: Call greater thunder! **

Zero, Zilch, Nada.

The only sound that echoed in the otherwise quiet area was a couple of crows flying overheard, squawking loudly as they did so. If Satoru didn't know any better, he would have thought that the passing birds were calling him an idiot.

AHOOOOO! AHOOOOO! AHOOOOO! (Author note: AHO means idiot in Japanese.)

"Hmmmm, so I truly am in my normal human form huh? I can't do anything that Momonga can do...not even a magic circle formed when I was trying to cast the spell." Satoru grit his teeth as he stared as his open palms, still having trouble coming to terms with his current predicament.

To be honest, Satoru was feeling extremely worried...almost horrified. After all, he was a man who didn't really do well in the face of unexpected events, instead preferring to plan out and stick to a familiar routine day in and day out. So when something like this happened out of the blue, it wasn't difficult to explain why he was sweating buckets without the slightest clue on what to do.

And before you ask, yes...he already gave his cheeks a good pinch.

This was without a doubt...reality or at least his new reality anyway. Rather, it seemed more accurate to describe it as a mix for he was still the same old regular guy from his own world but for whatever reason...he had been thrown into a fantasy world that seemed somewhat similar to Yggdrasil. Although he had never seen this particular landscape before in game, the general feel and beauty of the scenery greatly resembled the game.

Somehow he had gotten himself transported into an alternate reality.

But see, this was precisely what caused several shivers down his spine. In a world where he knew little to nothing, there was simply no telling what sort of challenges he, as a regular human being, would have to face. For instance, if magic existed in this world, then it was safe to say without a hint of doubt that he was screwed. Not only did he not have the means to retaliate from a magical point of view, but Satoru was also not the most physically gifted individual from even his own world standards. He had never received any form of combat training whatsoever, nor could he even run fast. You could even give the man a gun and he would have no idea how to use it. In order words, he was absolutely defenseless right now and any false moves could be his last.

Fight or flight...it was funny how both didn't really seem like an option to Satoru right now.

Either way though, he couldn't just dawdle all day for a slight grumble of his stomach followed by a bone chilling morning freeze ultimately reminded him that he now had 2 basic human needs that needed tending to.

Warmth and food.

The problem was, he had neither.

"Welp, no use sitting here. Might as well see what I can do." But it was then that it dawned on him that he was currently sitting on a rather hard seat...one that oddly brought about a sense of comfort to him despite its uncomfortable surface. Spinning around on this particular seat, his eyes grew wide with recognition at the giant, almost monument-like structure.

"This is...the **Throne of Kings**?"

It wasn't normally something that brought about a sense of joy within him for he originally saw it as nothing but an additional piece of furniture within the throne room. But right now, it was a sight sweet enough to almost bring a tear to his eye, for it was about the only thing in this world right now that was familiar to him.

Scanning his environment, nothing else from his guild could be seen. Not the tomb, and certainly not any NPCs.

He was alone.

"So why is the **Throne of Kings **here?" He pondered whilst inspecting it's obsidian surface closely as though hoping to find the answer inscribed upon it's surface. In order to get a better view of the giant object, Satoru stood up and backed off a couple of steps. Yet when he did so, the giant monument erupted into million specks of light before it's particles gathered on Satoru, bathing him in a warm and comforting protection. In an instant, the blinding spectacle had vanished, seemingly seeping into his body before filling him with renewed vigor.

But that wasn't the end of the good news, for a message filled his vision.

**The effects of World Item: Throne of Kings has been activated.**

**Your wish has been granted Suzuki Satoru, go forth and venture on your journey as a hero!**

**Below are your stats:**

**Name: ****Suzuki Satoru**

**Total Level: ****1**

**Exp to next Level : ****N/A (Max has been reached)**

**Race: ****Immortal Human**

**Job Level: ****Cheater (1)**

**Unique Skills (3/3): **

** -Compliance with Law (Unique Armor)**

** -Enforcement of Law (Unique Weapon)**

** -A Knight's vow (Two-time use skill)**

**Be sure to memorize this information, as it will disappear in 5 seconds.**

"What?! It'll disappear? Errrr... Lets just memorize the skills first then!" Satoru eyes darted across the screen at the speed of light, doing their best to capture and remember the most important parts only. "Compliance with Law? Isn't that Touch Me's armor?"

Before long, the imaginary window vanished from sight, leaving Satoru was still a bit dazed from the events that had just transpired. With the **Throne of Kings **gone, the black-haired man had a couple of minutes to spare to himself, trying to go over everything he had just learnt.

So apparently he possessed some form of power in this world, albeit a somewhat strange one and he wasn't sure if it would really even work or if it was all some sort of elaborate prank. Either way, he was certain the time would come for him to test it. In fact he would love to use it right now just for a trial but every single one of his brain cells, that weren't out of commission from shock, were dedicated on their mission to memorize and ingrain all the information he had just received into the back of his mind.

After all, it would totally suck to forget one of his skills now and not be able to ever use it again, especially since he apparently only had 3. Before he could lose himself in thought again however, his stomach once again growled angrily, showing displeasure at it's lack of attention.

"Right, I still gotta do something about food and shelter." Once again scanning his every direction, Satoru managed to get a better grasp on his bearings. Perhaps due to his currently elevated position atop a mini hill of some sort, the black-haired man even managed to spot what seemed like a small settlement just a little ways off in the distance. It didn't look to be particularly big and it's rather...bland and old design once again reinforced the idea that Satoru was in fact in an alternate universe. Although he could only speculate as he was much too far for an accurate inspection.

"Might as well head over there and hopefully get some sort of help from the villagers." Satoru murmured before taking a step, only to realize an irregular weight hanging off his shoulders. "Hmmm what is this?"

Initially horrified that some sort of monster might be clinging to his back, Satoru breathed a rather loud sigh of relief when he realized it was just an ordinary backpack.

"Perhaps this is another gift from the **Throne of Kings**?"

With curiosity dominating his mind, Satoru opened up the bag cautiously, which looked like something that belonged in his modern day world, only to find contents which oddly brought a smile to his face. After all, he had managed to find several common yet useful items, all of which he recognized as belonging to Yggdrasil.

To take a quick stock of his items, there were:

-5 Minor Healing potions

-Several magic scrolls

-1 revival wand

-A rather large trench coat

-A small pouch of 20 Yggdrasil coins

-A small quantity of apples, strawberries and bananas

"Wow!" Satoru exclaimed with gleaming eyes, particularly at the last set of items on the list as he could already feel his mouth watering at the deliciously ripe selection of fruit before him. You see, in Satoru's world, raw fruits and vegetables were luxury goods that only the rich could afford to have regularly. For someone who was doing everything he could to get by, such delicacies were certainly not on his everyday menu hence the reason behind his rather childish behavior at the moment.

Deciding to sate his hunger immediately, the man found a nice patch of soft grass before beginning his feast, eating much slower than he normally would in order to savor every bite. However, he did decide to save a bit of the fruit as he had no idea of knowing when and where he could purchase his next meal.

Once Satoru satisfied his stomach, he threw on the large trench coat before once again setting his eyes upon the not-too-distant town, completely ignorant of the fact that he was making his way towards his very first fight.

* * *

"What is going on?" Having made his way into the town, Satoru glanced around in confusion at the lack of life. Although he had only just arrived at the very outskirts of it, he was certain that he had seen people wandering about their business when initially scouting the area atop the mountaintop just half an hour ago.

So why was there not a single soul around?

To be completely honest, the boy was feeling fairly nervous right now. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was...well fishy for a lack of a better word, and Satoru knew that he could potentially land himself in some sort of mess fairly soon. Doing so could prove to be fatal especially in a world where he knew close to nothing about.

Power, Magic, items, resources...he knew none of this. As this was a completely new world, he would have to effectively refresh his standards of what was normal and what was not. Heck for all he knew, people might possess strength equal to that of an elephant or maybe everyone could fly by farting...who knows? The point was, anything was possible and he needed to stay alert if he planned on proceeding.

Opting to stay cautious, Satoru decided to stay close to the shadows, only moving from the covers of one building to the next when he was absolutely certain that the coast was clear. For some reason, he noticed that he was a lot more nimble than he remembered, with his sprinting being fairly agile and quiet.

He still wasn't sure where he was supposed to be going of course, but figured that if something were to happen, it would be at the town square (thanks to his extensive knowledge of animes and manga). All of a sudden he caught wind of several men yelling, the noise being fairly close to his position.

Immediately ducking into cover, Satoru turned a few corners while staying close to the walls of some neatly aligned houses, eventually getting close enough to the source of noise to be able to understand it.

"I'll admit you are powerful and a competent fighter, but this girl may get badly injured if you dare take another step."

After making sure that he was in the clear, Satoru carefully peeked from the corner of his hideout only to find a battle taking place. Amidst a ring of soldiers who donned what looked like silver plate armor decorated with blue cloth underneath complete with a helmet, sword and a shield with golden engravings on it's surface, there were a group of people dressed in nothing but ordinary...if not poorly maintained clothing. They were probably the villagers of this town.

'But why were they being treated like prisoners?' The black-haired man pondered as he surveyed the armored group in detail. They were clearly soldiers no matter how you looked at it but Satoru didn't have a clue which country they belonged to. He didn't mean to look down on them or anything but the dorky helmet they wore really made them feel like poorly designed mob characters in a game.

Shaking his head, Satoru had to momentarily remind himself that he was not in a game, and that a simple swing of those silver swords that those soldiers wielded could spell the end of his life. And it would really suck to get owned on his first day in this fantasy world.

'Still doesn't explain this situation though...' If they were soldiers, why were they attacking what looked like an ordinary village? One could only assume that this village belonged to a different country than those soldiers, but usually one had something to gain from invading. Otherwise it would be a simple declaration of war, but that seemed kind of weird too considering the fact that there were only about 20 or so of them. 'Hmmmm...I would like to get a clearer picture of the situation before jumping in but...it seems kind of clear which side is the victim and which side is the oppressor especially when it seems like only one person is capable of holding their own against the soldiers.'

"You cowards, do you feel no shame in holding a defenseless villager hostage?" A beautiful young woman with flowing long blonde hair yelled at her opposition but her emerald eyes couldn't hide the worry that she felt every time she glanced at the sword that gleamed menacingly just inches away from the hostage's throat. "How dare you treat unarmed villagers in such a fashion."

"Hahaha we are enemies on the battlefield regardless of whether they are armed or not. Besides you were the one who fiercely knocked my men down one by one when all we want is take you all back to our kingdom as prisoners." Although the soldier's features were heavily obscured by the helmet, Satoru still frowned at the smug cruel grin that enemy commander wore. His tone was more than enough to suggest that he was enjoying this situation. Rather than tending to his injured men, he was instead relishing in his sadistic nature whilst holding a sword at a hostage's throat.

"I wouldn't have attacked your men if you guys didn't come to kidnap everyone here." The blonde-haired girl replied whilst readjusting her grip on her great sword which had a blade that Satoru could describe as black as the night.

"Haha, fair enough. I guess anything goes in war." The commander replied cockily before directing his gaze once more on the female warrior. "But that is enough idle chatter as I too have a mission to complete. Either you drop your sword right this instance or this girl breathes her last. Take your pick!"

"Don't worry about me Lakyus-san, do what you have to do to..." The hostage yelled but was silenced with a slap to the face.

"Onee chan!" A very small child with reddish-brown hair from the huddled villagers rose to her feet despite protests from her fellow town members. "Let my sister go!"

"Don't Nemu! Be quiet."

"Hohhh, so you have a sister huh? Bring her over!"

A soldier brought over the screaming and kicking child to the commander's side, his smirk clearly displaying his enjoyment of what was to come. Now that he had both sisters as hostages, he once again began to negotiate with the blonde warrior.

"It was Lakyus wasn't it?" The commander remembered what the hostage had called her. "Are you perhaps more inclined to lay down your weapon now? Or do we need to send both these sisters to the afterlife before you are satisfied."

"...You cowards." Lakyus gritted her teeth in frustration, knowing that her back was against the wall.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal." The commander said before offering as genuine a smile as he could. "If you surrender yourself to us, we shall not lay a finger on any of these villagers and will even leave at once. What do you say?"

"No, don't Lakyus-san, you aren't a part of this village, don't worry about us!"

"It's okay, everything will be fine Enri-san." With those words said, Lakyus let go of her great sword, allowing it to drop with several loud clangs on the rocky floor before lifting both her hands in defeat. "I surrender."

"Heheh, looks like we have not just a heroic warrior here but a smart one too." The commander responded with victory written all over his ugly mug before signalling for several of his men. "Tie her up and bring her to me."

A couple of armor soldiers confiscated her weapon before binding Lakyus's hands with a coil of thick rope, shoving her towards their commander.

"Now that the fight is over, let us start over with the pleasantries. My name is Belius and I am the captain of this squad. It is a pleasure to meet you Lakyus."

"I will never associate myself with someone who would resort to hurting a small defenseless child." The blonde-haired beauty glanced away in defiance, obviously disgusted by the individual before her.

"Hahaha, I like your spirit. Hmm..." Belius paused for a minute before his face twisted into a evil grin, forcing her to face him. "Now that I take a closer look, you are quite an attractive woman, perhaps even of noble birth considering your fancy clothing. Perhaps I shall take you back home with me."

"Tchhh. You promised to leave the village alone and leave once I surrendered, so follow through with your promise already."

"Oh my, aren't you a foolish one? Did you know that promises can be easily broken?"

"But you..."

"Let's go boys, slaughter every last one of them!"

"You lying piece of trash!" Lakyus tried to get up but was quickly pinned down by a couple of soldiers, and could only watch mortified as the armed soldiers gradually advanced on the defenseless villagers. "Please don't!"

* * *

To be honest, Satoru was ashamed of himself for watching the situation from the safety of his cover instead of jumping out to help sooner. If Touch Me saw him acting in such a way, he would surely scold him for being such a coward and not helping others immediately in the face of danger.

Truth was, a part of him was still horrified of jumping out there. After all, he had never been in a school fight before let alone an all out battle where he could potentially die. He hadn't seen the soldiers fight yet so he had no idea what they were capable of, but something in the back of his mind told him that a soldier of any kind would probably be more adept at combat than he was.

But as he watched the scene unfold all the way up to Lakyus's surrender, Satoru could feel an immeasurable sense of guilt rising up from his chest. No only did Lakyus step up and do what he couldn't do by defending the people but was also willing to give herself up to the enemy in order to save people from a village that she wasn't even a part of. In more ways than one, she really reminded Satoru of a certain Paladin he had respected in Yggdrasil.

Perhaps this was the real reason why Satoru felt attracted to Lakyus and not just because of her breath-taking beauty.

"Lets do this! Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense after all!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Satoru charged out from his hiding place, heading straight for the pinned Lakyus. There was way too many soldiers for him to handle all alone and it was likely that he would just get cut down if he tried to protect the villagers. Therefore it was in his best interest to free Lakyus who had a much better fighting chance than he did.

"Uroohhhhhh!" Silently cursing himself for not exercising more back in the real world, Satoru placed every ounce of strength into his feet, relying on the element of surprise in order to push away Lakyus's captives.

His war cry apparently had it's intended effect as the two soldiers he was targeting stood dazed whilst he rapidly closed the distance in between. In just a couple of seconds, Satoru was within attack range, carefully aiming a kick at the exposed area of both soldier's helmet. Although extremely sloppy and probably looked laughable in the eyes of a warrior, Satoru's wild attack paid off, sending both grown men flying backwards into the rocky road.

Unfortunately it was a double edged sword as Satoru tried desperately to hold back the girly scream that threatened to escape his lips from the pain that the impact had caused his feet. He had probably angled the kick wrong and ultimately nicked his shin against their metallic helmet.

'Be a man! Got stay focused and look cool!' He mentally yelled.

He quickly kneeled down and gently helped Lakyus up from the floor, knowing full well that her movements were hindered due to her hands being tightly bound.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt badly anywhere?" He whispered as calmly as possible, hoping not to let any of his nervousness show.

"Thanks for helping me, but where did you come from? Who are you?" They were currently face to face and Satoru found it a little difficult to direct his gaze away from her attractive features, instead opting to focus on untying her hands.

"I'm Suzuki Satoru. Don't worry, I'm not your enemy but I need your help with the soldiers once I untie you." Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tried desperately to free Lakyus from her constraints. The enemy was still here and somehow he had a feeling that they weren't going to be nice enough to wait for him to finish before attacking.

"Watch out Suzuki-san!" Lakyus yelled out before roughly pushing him to the side upon seeing a soldier raising a sword offensively behind him.

Although he was the original target, Lakyus had pushed him out of the way but the soldier had already commenced his attack. It was already too late to stop the blade's trajectory which was currently heading straight for her instead.

'Crap! She'll get killed at this rate!'

But there was simply no time for him to react as he watched helplessly on his back as the soldier's swing continued to descend downwards.

However, the strangest thing happened milliseconds before the blade reached Lakyus.

"What's going on?" Satoru said out loud in confusion, hoping to hear an answer from someone else. "Its almost like..."

Time froze...

Whether it be the villagers, soldiers, the commander and even Lakyus, everyone had halted in place without exception. What's more, Satoru himself couldn't move a muscle, only able to study everything within his peripheral vision.

"This is..."

_**"What's wrong Suzuki Satoru?"**_

"Whose there?!" Robbed of the ability to move just like everyone else he could see, Satoru couldn't even speak but somehow his voice managed to project itself upon thinking. Like he could convey his thoughts out loud.

_**"I am a part of you, Satoru."**_

"Part of me?" Satoru questioned the robotic voice in return. "You don't sound like me."

_**"Trying to be funny I see. No matter, I can tolerate your jokes because I can see them coming from a mile away."**_

"Fine but you still haven't told me who you are."

_**"Like I said, I am a part of you. But if I had to be more specific, I am the dormant powers that lie within you, the powers you yourself wished to possess in order to protect others with. The reason I am talking to you right now is simply because you felt a very strong urge to protect someone just now, a feeling strong enough to force me to awaken from my slumber."**_

"Strong urge to protect?" Satoru would have raised an eyebrow if he could.

_**"That's right, her name was Lakyus was it not?"**_

"What has this got to do with her?"

_**"So are you telling me that you are fine if I unfreeze time right here and now? If I do, Lakyus will surely receive a fatal wound. But I guess you don't mind..."**_

"Wait wait, alright, I know where you are going with this. I admit it, I want to save her especially since she just saved me. But I'm powerless to do anything on my own."

_**"That's why I'm here to guide you, at least until that happens."**_

"Until what happens?"

_**"Never mind that now. For now you shall focus on the task at hand and save the one you desire."**_

"But I just told you that I'm powerless!"

_**"And I just told you, then I'm here to guide you. Don't be such a worrywart and let me help."**_

"Fine, what do I need to do?"

_**"Just sit back and watch."**_

"Okay..."

_**"Activating unique skill : Compliance with Law!"**_

A bright aura of light erupted from Satoru's still frozen body, slowly encasing him in a refreshing and invigorating layer as though a layer of comforting warmth slowly spread across his skin. Eventually the light reached his head before enveloping his entire body.

Then without any form of warning, time unfroze.

* * *

Clang!

The shrill sound of metal against metal filled the ears of everyone present in the village followed by a loud gasp that came from behind Satoru.

Lakyus who had mentally prepared herself for the end, opened her eyes only to find an individual clad completely in a shining platinum white armor in front. Since he was facing away from her, she couldn't see the suit's every detail but a powerful yet gently aura could be felt from the mysterious individual. It was as though they radiated an aura of a hero like one you would find in a fairy tail story.

Nonetheless, Lakyus found herself overwhelmed with awe as she herself had always been a fan of the many tales his uncle had told her about powerful adventurers and fairy tale heroes. And the Paladin that filled her vision seemed to embody that image.

The silver knight immediately knocked the attacker unconscious before spinning around to face the blonde-haired beauty. Satoru, who was currently encased in the armor, quickly spoke up to alleviate her confusion.

"Uhmmm...Lakyus was it? It's me Suzuki Satoru. Sorry if I shocked you or anything."

"Suzuki-san?"

"Yup, errrr let me quickly untie you." Satoru freed her bound hands before offering her a hand up. "I hate to ask this of you so soon, but would you help me rescue those villagers?"

"Yes!" Lakyus responded enthusiastically, her eyes still gleaming in awe at the Paladin. Never in her wildest dreams, did she expect to meet such a interesting individual right at the start of her journey to become an adventurer. But she would have to set those thoughts aside for now because there was a more important issue ahead of the pair.

"Ready Lakyus?"

"Whenever you are Suzuki-san."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hero's First Fight

**Chapter 2: The Hero's First Fight  
**

"Ready Lakyus?"

"Whenever you are Suzuki-san."

Opting to strike while the iron is hot, the pair charged at the soldiers before they could figure out what was going on. Picking up her sword midway, Lakyus took the lead, parrying and dodging any attacks that came her way like a graceful dancer whilst Satoru covered her back, knocking out those that had lost their footing. His movements were of course sloppy throughout the entire course, showcasing attacks that one could almost consider as flailing even if they did often find their intended targets. Even though his punches left plenty of openings for the enemy to abuse, his unique skill more than made up for those shortcomings, blocking all forms of retaliation that came his way whether it be swings from swords or the rogue arrows here and there. He couldn't even feel the slightest form of shock from these impacts as everything seemingly bounced off him harmlessly.

What's even more surprising was the fact that Satoru felt as though his body was functioning a hundred times better than he normally would. Despite the fact that his extremely crude hand to hand combat costing him a ridiculous amount of stamina, Satoru didn't even feel the slightest bit of sweat forming on his brow when normally a couple of push ups would have been more than enough to get him panting in the real world. Another example would be him being able to easily match Lakyus's sprint mid combat, when again, such a feat should have not been possible for him before.

It was almost as though...

_**"The armor is boosting every single one of your stats."**_

'Stop reading my mind?'

_**"Hahaha, not possible Satoru since I'm a part of you. Telling me not to read your thoughts would be like telling me not to use my own brain."**_

'Really? Still, how exactly is this armor making me stronger? I thought it was just defensive gear like another other armor in Yggdrasil?'

_**"If it was just a piece of equipment, we wouldn't have to go out of our way and call it a unique skill now, do we?"**_

'Hmmm...that kinda reminds me...' Satoru thought whilst still casually fighting in reality, dashing in front of Lakyus to block several steel blades thus allowing her to retaliate right after. 'When I got a look at my stats before, I was listed as a level 1 immortal human apparently. Does that mean my stats is extremely low in this world compared to the average citizen?'

_**"Basically yes. Without any forms of buffs or skills, your base stats would equal that of a typical person from a farming village, perhaps even weaker."**_

'Wait...if that was the case, am I not seriously screwed in this world because I also remembered that I seemed to be capped at level 1 for some reason...'

_**"Not really no, the reason why you are capped at Level 1 is because that is the limit of your natural abilities as an earthling. But since you possess the cheater class as well as a few extremely powerful and unique skills, your potential is practically limitless. Basically, every time you activate compliance of law, your stats skyrocket allowing you to perform feats that are leaps and bounds ahead of anything you could normally do whilst providing you with absolute defense. And that's not even the best part because..."**_

"Stop where you are you two!" A loud commanding voice boomed out nearby causing both Lakyus and Satoru to stop dead in their tracks. Spinning around, the paladin once again found himself faced with an issue that he had stupidly neglected to prevent. "Make a move and she is dead!"

Even with a majority of his men lying unconscious on the floor, Belius apparently hadn't given up on the situation as evident by the fact that he once again held a hostage at knife point.

"Crap..." Satoru muttered under his breath, shocked but ultimately accepted that the disgusting commander was a man who would resort to using such underhanded tactics as many times as he needed to. He threw a quick glance at Lakyus and grit his teeth in frustration at the look of resignation reflected on her face. "...I'm so stupid for falling for the same mistake."

"You know the drill! Drop your weapons and surrender!" By now, the remaining 5 knights had gathered by Belius's side. It was clear that their presence once again offered him confidence as his voice regained it's previous haughty tone. "That means you beautiful and the knight in shining armor too!"

"Wait! Let Enri-san go! I'll take her place!" Lakyus yelled whilst once again dropping her sword and holding her hands up in defeat. "I'll go with you so please let her go!"

"Then come over here and I shall consider it." Belius grinned before motioning for both his soldiers to capture her.

As Lakyus walked past Satoru, he could hear the faintest whisper.

"I have a small request Suzuki-san. Once Enri-san is safe, could you please beat the rest of the soldiers? Otherwise they might attack the villagers again."

"But then you'll..." To say that Satoru was shocked by her selflessness was an understatement for he had never met someone who would willingly put their life on the chopping block just to save someone else.

"I'll be fine, just please make sure they are safe. I'm sorry for asking you to do this." With a genuine smile, Lakyus continued to make her way towards Belius ignorant of the helpless expression that dawned on the Paladin's face which was hidden by his helmet.

'Crap, is there nothing I can do again?'

"_**Oh my oh my Satoru-kun, I step away for a little and you've gotten yourself in yet another mess already?"**_

Although it wasn't the first time he had experienced it, Satoru still felt just as surprised now as he did the first time, his vision filled with a world seemingly frozen in time while a robotic voice filled his ears. Only this time, he felt thankful for the extra time it bought him.

'Yes I did, laugh all you want but I need your help with this.'

"_**Very well then, I shall never deny you assistance whenever the situation gets dire but I do have to admit that I'm slightly disappointed you didn't manage on your own despite your currently overpowered status."**_

'Yea...well sorry...'

"_**Don't apologize to me, I just want you to be able to learn to adapt and survive in this world. You can't rely on me forever, eventually you will need to fight and win battles by yourself so I was just hoping to prepare you as soon as possible."**_

'Thank you for your concern and I do agree with you. I can't keep using the fact that I'm from a different world as an excuse all the time.'

"_**Correct, you live in a completely different reality, a place with it's own people and rules. You might experience a lot of things here that you would never even imagine in your worst nightmares but you need to stay strong and focused. I know it is your desire to be a hero but even a hero cannot fight all his battles alone. I'm hoping you can find someone who will fight by your side and deal with all the good and bad times together with you in the future."**_

'You sound like a doting mother.'

"_**Haha, do I now? I know its a little early to ask, but does any potential partners come to mind?"**_

He couldn't deny the fact that Lakyus flashed past his mind at the question but immediately brushed it off hoping that the other him didn't realize.

"_**Hoohooo, Lakyus huh? Well she is certainly beautiful, strong and kind as well from what we've seen. I'm rooting for you."**_

'What?!' He mentally spluttered, obviously embarrassed by the thought. 'I barely know her yet and its way too early to ask without even knowing if she already has a partner.'

"_**Then man up and ask her after this."**_

'How about we make sure everyone gets out of this safe first before talking about anything else?'

"_**Good point."**_

'So...any bright ideas for this particular situation? Because I certainly could use one right about now.'

"_**Don't worry I got one, in fact I was about to talk about this in our previous conversation until that commander guy rudely interrupted."**_

'Oh right!' An imaginary light bulb flashed across his mind as he recalled their last chat. 'You were about to explain something else about this armor right?'

"_**Lovely to see that we both have good memory. Now as I was saying earlier, the unique skill - Compliance with Law summons forth a magical attire that not only protects you from basically all possible harm, but it also greatly increases your stats to an incredible level."**_

'Yup, we've already established that.'

"_**On top of that though, you also get resistances against most known de-buffs and effects such as poison, confusion, fear etc etc. I guess you could say that whilst you have this skill active, you basically become an impregnable fortress against most foes. In other words, you don't have to worry about taking any damage in combat but I would still highly suggest you start practicing some form of combat training moving forwards. After all, you never know if there's anyone else out there that might possess another unique skill that counters yours in some way. Better safe than sorry as they say."**_

'Agreed.' Satoru thought whilst nodding albeit mentally due to his own frozen body. 'But sheesh, this armor really is really quite overpowered...like you said, it practically blocks everything whilst giving me an incredible buff at the same time.'

"_**I know right? And that's just that armor's passive abilities."**_

'Passives? So this armor also has active abilities too?'

"_**As expected of the hard-core gamer, you catch on quick. Have you perhaps wondered why you can see so clearly despite the armor being completely enclosed?"**_

'Aren't I looking through the helmet's eye-slits?'

"_**Nope, your unique skill basically creates an area of absolute protection around you, meaning it is impossible for anything to get in. There are simply no weak spots for any foreign objects to invade through. It is 100% enclosed with no space for even a needle to pierce."**_

'How do the heck am I breathing then?!'

"_**Relax the space within the armor is enclosed yes, but it provides all the essentials that you would need to survive, of course fresh air is magically circulated too."**_

'Dammm, this is high tech!'

"_**If you consider magic to be tech then sure. Anyways, the image you are seeing is a magical projection captured and sent into the enclosed space for your viewing."**_

'This is all really cool and all but...we kinda have a higher priority right now!' Satoru couldn't hide the anxiety he felt every time he saw the blonde warrior's back. 'Can we save the lecture for when we are finished with the important stuff?'

"_**Like saving your crush?"**_

'S-s-she is not my crush, lets just get on with it.'

"_**Fine fine." **_He wasn't sure if he had imagined it but he could almost hear a hint of pout in the robotic voice just now. _**"I believe we were discussing about the armor's active abilities right?"**_

'Indeed.'

"_**Just to clarify right now, your armor currently is still in it's dormant state meaning only half of your unique skill is active. Basically, it is doing nothing but offering it's passive bonuses, but if we just do this..."**_

_-Initializing Compliance with Law defensive protocol-_

Satoru's eyes went wide open as his field of view dramatically changed as his vision filled with something that resembled the UI from Yggdrasil. There were a few notable differences such as the lack of the public chat in the lower left corner but he could see every other detail like the mini-map, hp, name and level. But there were also a few new features he had never seen before like a yellow SP bar under his hp as well as a rows of empty squares at the bottom of his field of view. There was only a single square that was filled with an icon but the rest were empty.

_**"What do you think? Feeling nostalgic yet?"**_

'This...what is this?'

_**"This is your unique skill in it's activated state, which offers you a variety of useful tools on top of the passive capabilities you have already been given. It grants you access to the armor's active abilities as well as providing you with helpful information such as the mini-map to assist your spatial awareness in combat, making it much easier to keep track of enemies."**_

'For a second there, I thought I was back in Yggdrasil.'

_**"Hahaha I bet you did. You see those empty square boxes at the bottom of your vision? Those are active ability slots that you will eventually fill with as your armor progresses in level."**_

'This armor can level up?!'

_**"That's right, the more you engage in combat with it, the more experience it absorbs thereby allowing you more access to different abilities! Furthermore, the passive bonuses and resistances you receive also increase as you level it up. This is precisely what enables your potential to become endless. You yourself maybe capped at level 1 but your unique skills grow over time to make up for it. At the moment though, you only have just the one skill. Why don't you try focusing on the icon?"**_

'Hmmm...' Doing as he was told, Satoru directed his undivided attention on his one and only skill before a small information window popped up.

_-Warp (Level 1): Allows the user to teleport a short distance towards the intended location. If there is something else in direct contact with the user, they can choose to teleport them too. Can be used up to 3 times in quick succession before going on cool-down-_

_**"Reckon you can put this ability to good use?"**_

'Probably, it's still a little risky but this time I know what to prioritize.'

_**"Even though you have 5 enemies, don't forget there's only 1 hostage."**_

'Alrighty, I got this.'

_**"Then let's see it in...3...2...1...now!"**_

Time once again unfroze with the whole world returning to it's normal colors, only this time, the paladin wasn't so unprepared.

"Oh my goodness! A dragon!" Satoru yelled at the top of his lungs whilst pointing at the skies behind the 5 soldiers.

Surprisingly, everyone in the area fell for it as they quickly shot their gaze in the indicated direction.

Using the split second that his textbook distraction had created, Satoru gathered his concentration before using his newly acquired skill.

_-Warp ability activated-_

Teleporting right in front of Belius, the paladin took advantage of his armored fingers to grab the knife's blade and separated it from the hostage's neck. Once he had secured Enri, Satoru quickly teleported them both next to the shocked Lakyus.

"Lakyus, protect her for a second."

Finally, he used the third and final charge of his ability to return to the assailants before delivering 5 powerful punches that knocked them all out.

The bystanders could only watch with their mouths agape at the spectacle that had occurred before them, trying to comprehend what exactly had just transpired over the past couple of seconds.

By now the sun was in the final hours of descent, filling the skies with a beautiful orange hue. It's warming rays lifted the mood of all the villagers present as they gradually arose to check the conditions of each other like a giant family of one. Thankfully, no one had received any form of serious injury with only a few sustaining some minor scratches. With the concern for each other's well being out of the way, the mass found themselves naturally turning their gaze towards their savior who stood just a little ways off. At first there was only silence, with neither side really sure of how to interact with the other.

But the aura of peace that radiated from the paladin coupled with his actions that they had just witnessed was more than enough to earn their trust. With grateful smiles plastered on their faces, the area soon erupted into a round of applause, even a few cheers made it through as they thanked the one who had come to their aid.

There was one among the crowd who was particularly fascinated by the mysterious paladin.

"That...was amazing Suzuki-san." Lakyus muttered in awe as she watched the platinum armor glow before disappearing into a million specs of bright light, allowing the beautiful warrior to finally set her eyes on the man beneath who had saved her life not once but twice today. She found herself naturally walking towards him, eager to get to know the hero behind the mask.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Thank you **FATEMURDER, Sledovatel, The beginn of Red Dawn, DuckBoi, Zennishi, UndeadLord22, Guest-Questioner, Sonic** and **Guest** for your reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone else who took the time to read my story, I really appreciate it.

Below, I'd just like to reply to a few questions I saw from reviewers.

To **Guest - **Thank you very much for stopping by to read my fic, don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this fic anytime soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

To **Guest-Questioner - **Well Satoru's powers certainly do resemble his friend's as a champion but are fundamentally different as you will find out later on. And yes, there will be many more abilities to come in the future but I cannot say at this point exactly how many. Regardless, thank you very for your review and hope to see you in the next.

To **Zennishi** \- I can certainly see that you have put in a lot of thought towards this version of Satoru and I do thank you for taking the time to leave a review. As for the MC, it is hard for me to say at this point where he will end up as a character. I don't have the intention of making him a generic Isekai Hero character but ultimately it is up to you as the reader to decide whether or not you like what I write. Although I will point out that this fanfic won't be all sunshine and roses moving forward as Overlord is, as many of us know, a story with many dark aspects to it. At this particular point, all I can say is I do plan to incorporate those themes into later chapters/arcs.

To **FATEMURDER - **He looks like a regular human but I do plan on including a light description of his features perhaps in the next chapter. As for his skills, I do plan on branching off to more original skillsets, so potentially he will have access to his old skills at some point, but I cannot say for certain that it will be the case. Thank you for the review though!

Take care everyone and hope to see you all in the next.


End file.
